


E-Baby

by Megamarvelousnerd



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd
Summary: Alex slips during a video
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/James Marriott, Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney, George Andrew/Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney/James Marriott, George Andrew/Will Lenney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	E-Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pisces_prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces_prince/gifts).



George had started up the video and hummed "Welcome back to the E-boys!" He got the game set up on the TV. They were doing a Halloween Special so they are playing some scary games together.

Alex had been slipping all day and hadn't told anyone. His eyes started to water when he saw a jumpscare on the screen. "Scary! No! Off! Off!" He started to cry and shake slightly with fear in his eyes.

Will kept trying to find the remote so he could turn it off “Relax, Alex.. It’s okay, bubba” he rubbed his back softly. “Are you okay?” He hummed “We have to stop! He needs help!” 

James' eyes widened widely and turned off the camera and wrapped Alex in a blanket “Hey Hey... It’s just a video game, sweetheart. Why didn’t you let us know?” He kissed Alex’s head and just held him to his chest. “Shh”

George hummed and sighed softly. “Fucking Hell, Tiny. Why didn’t you just mention you didn’t feel good! We didn’t need to film, Baby Bear”

Alex rubbed his eyes and put a pacifier in “I’m not a stupid baby!” He screamed and huffed angrily as he buried his face under a blanket “I don’t even wanna talk!”

James picked Alex up and started off towards his bedroom “Let’s just have you lay down,Weasel boy. Want Will to nap with you?” He cooed down at him.

Will hugged Alex and frowned “My sweet brother. You need to go to bed!” He yelled in the boy’s ear and tugged his hair. “Have Mommy read you something!”

George groaned slightly and sighed “First off, I’m not mommy and don’t tug his hair! That’s really mean and it hurts the baby” He got both of the boys in pajamas “I’m definitely not Mommy,boys!” He rolled his eyes “Little Shits!”

Alex fell asleep laying on Will’s chest and drooling up a storm while James and George got some things in order for him to play once he woke up. They hoped he wouldn’t be as grumpy as he seemed to be.


End file.
